quakefandomcom-20200222-history
MunY 03, By Eric Sambach
MunY 03, By Eric Sambach or MunY 03 is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level is medium sized, meaning it is recommended to be played with at least 4 players in Deathmatch mode. This is the third level in the MunY series and was preceded by MunY 01, By Eric Sambach & Mark Hornery and MunY 02, By Eric Sambach. Walkthrough Ignore the stairs to your left and right, instead proceeding forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Straight ahead, in the middle of the room, is a pool of Lava. Ignore this and instead turn left before heading to the wall, then head up the ramp to your right. Turn left at the top, then proceed forward down a corridor before turning left. Collect the Super Nailgun, then drop to the floor below before turning left. Proceed past the first pillar on the right, then head into the area between the pillars to collect a 25 Health. Head to your left to continue down the side of the main room while killing a Knight. Kill the Enforcer to your right, then turn right to kill the Knight. Turn around to head up a ramp, then ignore the Elevator straight ahead, instead turning right and heading to the wall. Turn right, then head down the raised balcony to collect the Rocket Launcher. Turn right to drop to the lower floor, then proceed forward to collect the 25 Health between the two pillars. Turn left and head around the pillar, then ignore the Elevator straight ahead by instead turning right. Proceed past the first pillar on the right, then head into the area between the pillars to collect a 25 Health. Head to your left to continue down the side of the main room, then head up the ramp to your left and continue down the corridor. Turn right at the end, then proceed forward to collect the Super Nailgun. Return to the stairs and head up either flight, then head to the area between them to collect the Grenade Launcher. Use either doorway on the opposite side of the staircase to enter the upper floor of the main room, then head onto the wooden balcony between the two corridors. Collect the Green Armor on the middle of the beams, then turn towards the side facing the staircases to look at an alcove. Jump to the alcove to collect the Thunderbolt, then turn around and jump back to the wooden beam. Continue forward to reach a platform overlooking the pool of Lava, then jump across to the platform to collect the Quad Damage. Turn around and head down the beam once more, then turn right to head to the left side from the staircase. Once you reach the side, turn right and continue forward to collect the Nails in the window and the Nailgun straight ahead. Continue forward, then kill the 2 Enforcers to your right. Turn left into a doorway to collect the Rockets beside a hole, this leads to one of the Elevators you previously ignored. Turn around and cross to the middle of the room to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Ignore the Teleporter to your left, it just leads back to the start, and instead turn right. Collect the Shells and 2 Cells in the window, then turn left and head around the window. Proceed forward to collect the Rockets beside a hole, this leads to the other Elevator you previously ignored. Turn around to exit the small corridor, then turn left to head down the next side. Continue forward to collect the Nails in the window and the Nailgun straight ahead. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Corner of Grenade Launcher platform. * Opposite corner of Grenade Launcher platform. * Opposite corner of upper floor, opposite staircase side. * Corner of upper floor, opposite staircase side. * Opposite Elevator side of lower floor, Rocket Launcher side. * Opposite Elevator side of lower floor, Double-Barrelled Shotgun side. * Elevator side of lower floor, Double-Barrelled Shotgun side. * Elevator side of lower floor, Rocket Launcher side. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-10 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:WorldCraft levels